<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paragons at Peace by ScrapyardGizmo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796297">Paragons at Peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrapyardGizmo/pseuds/ScrapyardGizmo'>ScrapyardGizmo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dice Will Roll (Podcast), Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, dice will roll season 1 spoilers, go listen to dice will roll its fucking good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrapyardGizmo/pseuds/ScrapyardGizmo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five days in the First World, one year in Golarion. The Kingmakers return is victorious, if not tinged with sorrow of a lost friend.</p><p>A year later, the Paragons continue to make their names known, cementing themselves as the heroes who made the Stolen Lands the Rescued Lands.</p><p>This is the Paragons finally at Peace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paragons at Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five days in the First World, one year in Golarion.</p><p>A long and arduous battle against Nyrissa and her Fable took it's physical and mental toll on the Kingmakers, but against all the pain and chaos, through all of Nyrissa's magic and power, they survived. Even when defeat seemed like the only possible outcome, even when the Green Lady herself seemed to be at the height of her power, <em>they won.</em></p><p>Of course, though they could save themselves, save their kingdom, save their world, they could not save everything. Their worst fears come true,  there was no way to avoid Briars ultimate fate.</p><p>Nyrissa had to be stopped. Though they could try to deny it, though they could try to fight it, though they could try to do everything in their power to prevent it...Briar was still Nyrissa.</p><p>And Nyrissa had to be stopped.</p><p> </p><p>When the Kingmakers returned to Kilcela, celebrations were abound. The King, the Sheriff, and the High Priestess had returned! After a year of anxious waiting, a year of both fear and confidence, worry and hope, questions with no answers, they had come back! They and their kingdom lived!</p><p>And the Kingmakers celebrated. They looked over their home and were filled with happiness, pride, <em>life.</em> Kilcela was something they had all built, and something they had all saved. It was a kingdom that stood today only through the greatest sacrifice any of them had ever witnessed, a sacrifice that hung heavy over their hearts and souls the entire time.</p><p>Briar. Friend of the Kingmakers. A daughter to Alden Felstad in everything but name. Their guiding light, their greatest ally.</p><p>The day the Kingmakers left and the day they returned was the same, if just a year apart. This day, forever forth in the kingdom of Kilcela, was known as the Mourning of Briar. A remembrance of the one who helped lead the three Paragons against the unstoppable Green Lady. A day that would cement her memory forever as the ultimate hero of Kilcela, the crown jewel of the River Kingdoms, and the beacon of hope and life in the Rescued Lands.</p><p>Time, as always, goes forward. Kilcela lives yet. And its Paragons? Well...</p><p> </p><p>Ichor Eteocles, the King of Kilcela and the Paragon of Society, lives well. In a display of endless generosity, goodwill, and love for his people, he makes sure everyone is safe and happy. Ichor, breaking beyond the boundries of a bastard child of a ruthless ruler, lives his days further empowering his kingdom, its name, and the legend of the Kingmakers through his leadership and love of life. When New Pitax called for aid against invading Cheliax forces, it was King Eteocles who led the charge atop his steed, Hengroenn, and commanded his armies with such skill and grace that Cheliax was sent back reports of "an unstoppable force" that was "born of invincible lordly might." When a budding Barony by the name of Selvay extended a hand in friendship and alliance, it was King Eteocles who met them with a grand and gracious caravan of gifts and wondrous feast to show that they were welcome as friends to his land. </p><p>And the day when Keston finally asked for a hand in marriage, it was Ichor Eteocles who embraced his love and gave a resounding and unshakable 'yes.'</p><p> </p><p>Alden Felstad, the Sheriff of Kilcela and the Paragon of Heroism, lives peacefully. A true hero of the people, his lawbringing duties have taken much less priority, swiftly taking care of anyone who dares disturb the peace...with firm words and a helping, rehabilitating hand. When he isn't relaxing at home, spending time with Brie, Akiros, and the ever boisterous Rig Gargadilly, he's either training people to defend themselves and become proper adventurers, or being a proper adventurer himself. It'll be a cold and peaceful day in Hell when people forget the time Alden brought home the heads of not just one, but <em>two</em> Linnorms, looking like he barely had to lift a sword, and wasn't afflicted with a single curse, or the time when an ancient green dragon tried to enslave the kobolds of Sootscale Hill and was quickly dispatched in three quick slices of Aldens blades.</p><p>And though his greatest friend and closest ally was still gone, Alden Felstad keeps going on in her memory, with his loves and his friends with him every step of the way.</p><p> </p><p>Kaska Tanavin, the High Priestess of Kilcela and the Paragon of Nature, along with her ever loyal companion, Issorar, lives happily. After the defeat of the Green Lady, Kaska took personal control over the Thousand Voices, ensuring that its danger and chaos were quelled, making the Rescued Lands even more peaceful for the kingdom she had given so much for. Keeping the name of the Grim White Stag living evermore, she set up a grand temple in its honor in Tatzylford, populating it with the very nature she vowed to protect and empower. There, she tells the people of the power and majesty of the world, how it's nature and magic keeps everyone safe and alive...should they not provoke its Emnity. An Emnity that few have seen, and none have survived, like the ravenous war band of gnolls that tried, and utterly failed, to burn down a forest to make room for a slave pit, or the red dragon that deemed itself more powerful than she, and was quickly proven otherwise.</p><p>And every day, in spite of all that tried to stop her, Kaska Tanavin lives life to her fullest, with her wife, child, family, and friends there to remind her of the love she fought every day to earn, protect, and keep.</p><p> </p><p>Kilcela. Glorious kingdom of the Rescued Lands, heart and soul of the River Kingdoms, and the heart of heroes. Home of the Kingmakers, and a testament to the raw power of hope...with plenty of spite.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heeeeey. i made this for a contest hosted by the podcast Dice Will Roll, the gayest Pathfinder podcast on the planet.</p><p>if u wanna follow me, im scrapyard-gizmo on tumblr and @gizmotherobo on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>